


Almost Home

by oselle



Series: Birthright [36]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Alien Resistance, Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oselle/pseuds/oselle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke, alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Home

At the Wal-Mart in LaPlatte, Zeke picked through stacks of brightly-printed sheets until he found a plain white one.

He went to the Men’s Department and found a white t-shirt, a pair of jeans and some socks. He held the jeans up to check the size.

“They look a little small for you, son,” a lady next to him said kindly.

“They’re for my brother,” Zeke said, and put them over his arm. 

They didn’t have what Zeke wanted in Hardware, and they sent him to Gardening. He only saw trowels; the salesclerk pointed him to the shovels.

“Doing a little gardening?” the salesclerk asked.

 _That’s for my brother too_ , Zeke thought, but didn’t say it.

He was about to leave Gardening when he saw a potted rose bush, already in bloom with bright yellow flowers. He shifted the shovel to his other hand and took the plant. 

Zeke paid for his things and left the store. He put the bags in the trunk of his car, adjusted the blanket that was spread over the back seat, then got behind the wheel and pulled out of the parking lot. 

Zeke settled into a steady 65 mile-per-hour cruising speed, slow for him, but there was no hurry, not anymore. 

He turned halfway, towards the back seat. “Almost there, Casey,” he said. “Almost home.”

Zeke did not realize he was crying until the sun broke free of the clouds and shone into his face, blinding him.


End file.
